Susurros
by Kathe Su
Summary: Creia encontrar en aquel joven el apoyo que necesitaba, nunca se imagino como terminarían las cosas. Atrapada sin opción a escapar. One-shot dedicado a "La Muerte Azul" AU (Universo Alternativo)


**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA, NO PLAGIO**

_**ONE-SHOT DEDICADO A MI LECTORA LA MUERTE AZUL (LeighxSucrettexLysandro) Espero te guste**_

* * *

Era un salón su ubicación actual, dentro de un pequeño departamento desde la ventana escudriñaba el exterior sin siquiera moverse. Lágrimas y más lagrimas caían por sus ojos cafés recordando aquellas noches que paso junto a él, si dejaba de pensarlo sería más sencillo olvidar; era de noche, aquel era su límite deseaba escapar, era imposible que dejara de pensar en el pero ¿Acaso sería mejor cambiar?.

Salir y buscarlo reconocer su equivocación conseguir de nuevo su amor, aquella mirada que tan quería la hacía sentir y una elección todo lo cambio, nunca quiso perderlo pero solo falto _**comunicación**_ todo aquello pudo ser diferente y con el alma deseaba recuperarlo.

-Tsuki he llegado.-abriendo aquella puerta entraba un caballero de época antigua con una sonrisa que en otro momento le pareció amable, el sin pensarlo un segundo se dirigió en pos de aquella mujer castaña posando sus labios sobre los de la joven esta giro su rostro escuchando el sonido de los puños de él joven de ojos bicolores al apretarlos.

Miedo era lo único que sintió, aquel hombre extendió una caja de chocolates junto a una rosa. Tsuki no la tomo se aferró más a su cuerpo, en su continuo divagar por aquella ventana donde la libertad la añoraba.

Aún más molesto Lysandro golpeo la mesa de vidrio con el pie arrojándola al suelo obteniendo que los cristales se esparcieran por el suelo, su acompañante no evito soltar un sollozo si aquello continuaba de esa manera Lysandro sin pensarlo un segundo la golpearía.

Percibiendo el miedo infundado en su muñeca se acercó a ella hincándose y tomando su mano.- Yo nunca te haría daño Tsuki.- proclamo en su mirada un brillo psicópata se acentuó.-No debes tener miedo de mi, yo te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti.-para después besar sus labios tomando con rudeza el rostro de la joven; la castaña intentaba alejarlo pero Lysandro no se retiraba continuaba besándola a la fuerza, molesto por la actitud de su chica golpeo su mejilla.-¡No me obligues a hacerlo de nuevo My Lady!.-inclino su rostro mirándola con posesión, sus joyas bicolores resplandecían de ira.

-Déjame ir.-suplico.-Por favor déjame ir.-no cubrió su labio hinchado por aquel golpe, mirando de lleno al caballero este sonreía y negaba al mismo tiempo.

-Mi amada Tsuki lo que hago es por tu bien, yo te amo siempre lo he hecho por eso debo alejarte de lo dañino para ti, solo debes estar en un caja a la espera de mi _**tu príncipe**_ acaso no eres mi _**muñeca**_.-apretó las manos de la joven esta se estremeció ante la fuerza ejercida.

-No lo soy Lysandro.- Susurro percibiendo la nada, el bicolor suspiraba intentando calmarse.-¡Y nunca lo seré!.-puntualizo.

Lysandro se levantó en dirección a la puerta que colindaba con la cocina, no dijo ni una palabra al alejarse pero Zatsune sabía que esas palabras dichas habían golpeado su ego y con seguridad herido, era su deseo haberlo lastimado.

Ainsworth no era lo que aparentaba se había convertido en un hombre posesivo, violento. Aquella fachada de caballero que cargaba solo frente a ella se desvanecía, por eso lo odiaba por eso detestaba a ese hombre y quería salir de ahí; necesitaba ayuda para hacerlo su convivir no era bueno y si no salía de ahí terminaría no solo golpeada sino hasta muerta.

Al notar que Lysandro no regresaba intento salir de ahí, la puerta aún continuaba abierta el joven ante su arranque de ira había olvidado echarle llave. Solo tenía una oportunidad si lo conseguía no miraría atrás no pensaría dos veces antes de denunciarlo.

Antes de siquiera poner su mano en el pomo sin aviso Lysandro apareció tras ella, aun con aquella mirada tentadora y su voz monótona.-¿ A dónde va señorita Zatsune?.-obsequiando una sonrisa la atrajo hacia su cuerpo volviéndola prisionera de esa manera, mientras aun acariciando su mejilla negaba.-_**No te iras de mi Lado Tsuki**_.- decreto. Aquella mujer castaña como una muñeca de trapo así permaneció, Lysandro su victoriano _**"amor"**_ la llevo hacia un sillón dejándola ahí, sentada acomodando sus mechones de cabello y al final sonriendo para después hacer una reverencia paseando hacia la puerta; al final cerrándola tras de sí y como todo aquel tiempo abandonándola sin opción a escapar: sola, encerrada.

Al escucharlo alejándose del lugar de nuevo frente a la puerta intentaría forzarla, dando en claro lo imposible de tal acción. Convirtiéndose en un ovillo contra el suelo, sollozando como cada día de todo aquel mes.

Quería salir, _**ser libre.**_ Escapar de aquella jaula no dejaba de pensar siempre en su amor, debía salir a buscarlo aceptar su equivocación ¿Acaso aquel ser no lo entendía? ¡Porque debía mantenerla presa, contra su deseo en aquel lugar!

Parte era su culpa ¿Cómo le confesaría? A su amor, Leigh que después de haberle dicho que lo amaba recurría a su pequeño hermano. ¿¡Como se lo tomaría aquel hombre que le juro dejar todo por ella¡?. Y de qué manera le pagaría engañándolo con su propia sangre.

Haberle pedido tiempo para pensar sabia fue un error y una estupidez, pero más de nuevo refugiarse con Lysandro Ainsworth su carcelero, su dueño.

Nunca la dejaría ir, lo había dejado muy en claro le pertenecía y para peor cuando supo que Tsuki en el único que pensaba era en Leigh su hermano y el solo era un segundo plato, la persona en quien recurría cuando tenía disgustos con aquel hombre todo se complicó.

Una chica los había separado, pero Lysandro no la dejaría escapar en su retorcida mente la idea siempre fue la misma ¡Aquella castaña seria suya y de nadie más! aún que tuviera que matar a su propio hermano con el objetivo de obtenerla, pero fue todo más fácil una noche en que se encontraron en la afueras de la ciudad. Lysandro mirando como ella caminaba en soledad le hablo, su pequeña dama intentaba huir de allí claro aquello se debían a problemas sin sentido con su hermano, no pudo evitar abrazarla ofreciendo hospedaje en un departamento que tenía a las afueras de la ciudad y ella como debía ser acepto; pensando que todo sería más sencillo, después de dormida la encerró sin opción a salir. Jamás la perdería de nuevo a manos de su hermano.

La corona del pastel se consiguió cuando Leigh creyera Tsuki lo había abandonado y Rosalya hiciera su aparición consolándolo.

Claro que aquella princesa no lo tomaría bien ¿Pero de qué manera podría evitarlo? El mundo creía la joven castaña estaba desaparecida y claro nadie desconfiaría en el hermano pequeño del novio de esta. ¿Quién podría ver través de la coraza de aquel caballero? ¿Alguien intentaría descubrir quien en verdad era? La respuesta como siempre era negativa.

_**La única forma de que Tsuki Zatsune lo abandonara seria en su lecho de muerte.**_

* * *

La muerte azul no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo menos te quería decepcionar así que una canción inspiro este one-shot espero te gustara el final nada feliz y si no fue así y odiaste algo dime yo lo vuelvo a escribir o si querías otra situación lo mismo hare

En relación a Leigh créeme no me siento nada culpable de todos modos yo se lo intente robar a Rosalya en el juego y que hermanos e peleen por una chica uff me encanta pude invertir los papeles pero por lo que entendí querías que fuera Leigh digamos el protagonista junto a tu personaje y el co ó antagonista en cuestión que hace el mal trio Lysandro

Espero tu crítica y estoy súper nerviosa

Ahora un mensaje para mis lectoras sus one-shots estarán listos espero pronto temo decir que ya no acepto hacer one-shots yo avisare cuando tenga tiempo si es que llego a tener y pues solo eso

Gracias a los que están leyendo esta historia espero les agradara críticas, felicitaciones y hasta admiraciones jejejeje en los comentarios

_**Bye**__** bye**_


End file.
